


Marinette's Missing Lucky Charm

by mitchkat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Marichat Goodness!, F/M, ML Secret Santa, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchkat1/pseuds/mitchkat1
Summary: The lucky charm Adrien gave Marinette for her birthday, one of the most important gifts she's ever gotten, has gone missing. Marinette sets off to find it, still upset she lost it, when she runs into Chat Noir who graciously offers to help her find her lucky charm. Will they find Adrien's present? And why is Marinette so intent on finding it anyways?My secret santa present for  @doctor-haymitch-abernathy on Tumblr! :)WARNING: CONTAINS SEASON 2 SPOILERS





	Marinette's Missing Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy secret santa to my giftee, the lovely @doctor-haymitch-abernathy on Tumblr. Here’s my present, a cute Marichat fic, which I hope brightens your holiday season! I had a lot of fun writing this fic so I hope you enjoy! :)

“No way! Where is it?” Marinette cried as she tugged her pigtails. Her eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for the one thing on her mind. She tossed all the pillows off her chaise lounge, but found nothing. She stuck her head underneath her desk. Not a thing. She even emptied every single drawer in her vanity, but only found a pair of missing earrings and a weathered sock. Definitely not what she was looking for.

Marinette collapsed into her desk chair, disappointed and distressed. “It’s gone!” she moaned, head in her arms. “I can’t believe I lost it!”

“Lost what?” Tikki asked, leaving her comfortable spot on Marinette’s bed to join the poor girl.

“The good luck charm Adrien gave me for my birthday! I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Oh, Marinette! I’m sure it’s around here somewhere!” Tikki said, flashing Marinette a bright-eyed smile. “I know how much his gift meant to you… But don’t lose hope! I bet you accidentally dropped it this morning, but if we retrace your steps, we’ll surely find it!”

“Retrace my steps?” Marinette replied, perking up. “Hmm… Let’s see… This morning I went down to the bakery to grab breakfast and say good morning to Maman and Papa. Then, I went to the park to work on my newest design. After that, we stopped by a café for lunch and then we came straight back here.

“Then let’s start in the bakery! Maybe your parents have seen it?”

“Great idea, Tikki!” Marinette beamed as she jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her purse off the desk and opened it, gesturing for Tikki to fly inside. With her kwami friend hidden, Marinette sprinted downstairs to find her parents and hopefully her present from Adrien.

* * *

 

 “I’m afraid I haven’t seen it,” Sabine frowned as she pulled a tray of croissants from the oven. “I don’t think you dropped it in here. Perhaps your father found it?”

“He said he hasn’t seen it either. He also says he needs some help with the cake.”

“Oh, dear! What trouble has he got into this time?”

As Sabine hurried off, Marinette’s heart sank. The lucky charm wasn’t in the bakery, so that meant she had to have dropped it somewhere outside. And if it was outside, there was a chance that someone or something might’ve have taken it.

Marinette left the bakery and went into the stairwell, head hung low. “Don’t give up yet!” Tikki cried, popping out of Marinette’s bag. “We haven’t checked the park or the café!” Tikki was determined to keep Marinette’s spirits up.

“You’re right…” Marinette sighed. “Even if we do find it, I can’t believe I lost it in the first place. What would Adrien think if he found out I lost his present? He’s taken such good care of mine and I already lost his… Maybe it’s a sign from the universe that we’re not meant to be…”

“Or maybe it’s a sign that you tend to be forgetful!” Tikki giggled, cuddling against Marinette’s cheek. “Mistakes happen, Marinette! I’m sure Adrien wouldn’t be upset if he found out you lost it. I bet he’d even make you a new one if you asked! It’s only a piece of string and some beads.”

“It’s more than that!” Marinette playfully pouted. “It’s a good luck charm! I carry it everywhere I go! And it really works! It’s helped me on tests and got me through designer’s block! I even think I’ve been running into things less! And besides, it was made by Adrien!” A dreamy gaze and rosy blush struck Marinette. “Anything he makes is wonderful…”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “If it’s so wonderful, we’d better get back to looking for it!”

Marinette nodded, returning to her senses. “Good call. Off to the park we go!”

* * *

 

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops, wind blowing through his hair, feeling freer than ever. He spent all morning trapped in a photo shoot and was dying for some fresh air. He had the rest of the afternoon free and he planned on spending it running around Paris and letting off some steam. The stress of homework, practice, and photo shoots piled up fast. He deserved some time off.

The Paris skyline whipped by him as he vaulted from roof to roof. Chat Noir had no destination in mind, but feeling slightly winded, he stopped for a break on top one of the rooves. From up above, he could see Parisians walk around, enjoying the day. Not far from his perch was the park he and his friends often hung out at. It was mostly empty aside from a few children and…

“Marinette?” Chat Noir said aloud, recognizing the pigtails and pink pants of his classmate. She was on the ground underneath a bench for reasons he didn’t know. The girl went to get up, but hit her head on the edge of the bench, letting out an annoyed yelp. Chat Noir giggled, feeling bad, but finding the scene strangely adorable.

 _“Looks like the princess needs a knight… or at least a cat,”_  Chat Noir smirked as he jumped off the rooftop towards the park.

He landed right behind Marinette, landing a perfect flip, but she didn’t notice. She was too busy searching through the garbage can beside the bench. Chat Noir cleared his throat and the girl jumped, startled by the sudden company. She turned around and to her surprise, saw Chat Noir, graciously bowing.

“Looks like you’re having some trouble, princess,” Chat Noir grinned. “I’m here to help!”

“Trouble?” Marinette frowned, hands on her hips. “I guess you could call it that. I don’t know if it’s the type of trouble a superhero could solve though. What are you doing here anyways, Chat Noir? Don’t you have a city to protect?”

“It’s my day off. Besides, how could I ignore a lady in need? Whatcha doing digging in the trash?”

Marinette sighed, facepalming. “I lost a really important present from a friend,” she explained. “I thought I might’ve accidentally thrown it in the trash or dropped it behind the bench, but I haven’t found it yet.”

“I’m not a dog, but I could try sniffing it out for you!” Chat Noir grinned, patting Marinette on the back. “What are you looking for?”

“It’s a lucky charm made with red string and a bunch of beads. It’s about this long.” Marinette motioned with her hands. “My classmate, Adrien, made it for me.”

“Huh?” Chat Noir shouted, nearly falling backwards. “Like Adrien Agreste?”

“Yeah! Do you know him?”

“Uh… we’ve bumped into each other a couple times…” Chat Noir replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s a friend of yours, yeah?”

Marinette’s cheeks turned red. “Well… he’s more than a friend…” she mumbled. She twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, trying to control the thumping in her heart.  

Chat Noir’s ears perked up. “A best friend?” he asked, sparkles in his eyes.

Shaking her head, Marinette said, “No! He’s so much more than that. He’s…” She paused, cutting herself short. “Wait a second, why are you so interested in my love life? You’re a superhero, not my therapist.”

“Love life? I didn’t ask about anything like that!” Chat Noir exclaimed, waving his hands worriedly. Now he was the one blushing. He tried to brush away the awkwardness and change the subject. “But never mind all that,” he said, his usual, confident smile returning. “We’ve got a present to find! We’ll search every last corner of this park until we find it!”

“But I’ve already searched the entire- “  

“Don’t worry! Chat Noir’s on the case!”

And before Marinette could stop the black cat, he was off. She watched as he jumped into the bushes, pulling back the leaves and twigs to look in the dirt below. Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s purse and watched the hero crawl on the ground, searching for Adrien’s gift.

“Should I stop him?” Marinette whispered to her kwami friend. “We already looked over there…”

“A second pair of eyes couldn’t hurt,” Tikki smiled back. “And he seemed really happy to help! You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings. How about you go over and search with him?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, and maybe we’ll find it in a place we forgot to check!” She walked over to the bushes and got down on the ground. The earth was slightly damp from the remains of the morning dew which meant Marinette would definitely have to do her laundry later. But it was worth it if it meant finding Adrien’s present.

“Find anything?” Marinette asked Chat Noir whose body was halfway consumed by an overgrown bush. His tail flicked as he pulled himself out of the plant. His usually neat blonde hair had twigs sticking out and there was a leaf stuck to his nose. “Let me help you,” Marinette giggled as she leaned over him, picking the twigs out of his hair. “Don’t get too excited, kitty, or you’ll have to take a bath later.”

“Thanks, princess,” Chat Noir grinned, pawing the leaf away from his nose. “I can’t find anything in these bushes. Let’s check by the fountain!” Filled with energy, Chat Noir hopped up and ran to the fountain, Marinette at his heels.

“Slow down!” Marinette heaved, exhausted from all her searching earlier. “We’re not in any hurry. We don’t have to run!” The girl stopped to catch her breath as Chat Noir searched the edges of the fountain. He peered over the water and found his reflection, but no charm looking back. Chat Noir leaned over further, getting closer to the water. Maybe he could see something if he got a bit closer…

A pack of rowdy kids came running by, pushing and shoving each other. One kid tripped on his shoe laces and bumped Chat Noir’s legs. The force sent the child forward into one of his friends and sent Chat Noir into the fountain with a loud  _splash._

“Chat Noir!”

Marinette covered her mouth, stifling her laughter, as Chat Noir sat dripping wet in the fountain. His soaking wet hair drooped down, blocking his eyes so only his frown was visible. After seeing the expression on Chat Noir’s face, all the children ran away, hoping they wouldn’t be scolded. Chat Noir crossed his arms, pouting. “They could’ve at least helped me out…” he grumbled.

“I guess you’ve gotten your bath out of the way,” Marinette teased, taking a seat on the fountain’s base. “You’re nice and clean now.”

“Ha-ha, very funny…”

“Oh, I do think it’s hilarious!” Marinette kept giggling as she offered Chat Noir her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, stepping over the fountain’s edge with water dripping from his boots. He shook his head and the water flew off, hitting Marinette in the face. “Hey! You’re getting me all wet!” she said, using her hands to shield her face.

“A cat’s gotta dry off somehow!” Chat Noir laughed. He wrung out his tail and then turned back to Marinette. “I don’t think your lucky charm’s in there,” he concluded. “We could check the trees in the back. Your good luck charm might’ve fallen in the mulch beneath them.”

“I already checked there,” Marinette replied grimly. “I don’t think it’s here in the park, but the only placed I haven’t check yet is the café up the street.”

“Well then, are you hungry, princess?” Chat Noir offered his hand to Marinette. “It seems you already have the purr-fect place in mind for a light meal.”

“Is this a date?” Marinette asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Just an outing between friends and a search for your lucky charm.”

“Then I accept.” Marinette took Chat Noir’s hand. “It’s the café just a block up from here called- “

“I know the place!” Chat Noir exclaimed, unhooking his baton. “Grab on, Marinette!” He extended his baton suddenly and Marinette grabbed his waist for dear life. Before she could blink, the two of them were flying over the rooftops of Paris. While this wasn’t the first time Chat Noir had whisked her away baton style, she never got used to it. She preferred her yo-yo to his baton any day.

“You’re so light!” Chat Noir remarked as he carried Marinette across the rooftops. “You hardly weigh a thing.”

“Well not all of us can be six feet tall and muscular, Chat!” Marinette retorted, sticking out her tongue playfully. “Some of us are stuck being small!”

“I think small is cute.” Chat Noir grinned as Ladybug crossed his mind. She was small, but she packed a punch. Her size was never an issue. Although if they ever exchanged a kiss, he’d have to bend down a little. And whenever he hugged her, her head only reached his shoulders. He didn’t mind that though. Speaking of Ladybug, she was roughly the same height as Marinette. They had the same body type too. He recalled dancing with Marinette at Chloe’s party and she had leaned against his shoulders like Ladybug would have to. What a dance that was… Chat Noir’s thoughts began to wander. Something about the memory tickled his heart for reasons he didn’t know. It was a dance with a friend, but he hadn’t felt that way when dancing with Alya or Nino at other events. But they hadn’t been slow dancing like he and Marinette. It was more of a-

“Earth to Chat! We passed the café!”

“… Huh? Whoops! Sorry, princess!” In one swift movement, Chat Noir flipped around, still holding Marinette, and launched them back towards the café. They landed on the brick road in front of the establishment much to the amazement of onlookers. Chat Noir flipped his hair and grinned, pleased

 _“What a showoff,”_  Marinette thought, rolling her eyes. Yet, she couldn’t suppress a smile. Sure, Chat Noir was a showoff, but he was her showoff.

Chat Noir set Marinette down, his hands accidentally brushing against her waist as her feet gratefully touched solid ground. The cat boy blushed instinctively and quickly put his hands behind his back. “This is the place,” Marinette nodded, not noticing Chat Noir’s red face. “I’ll go ask one of the workers if they’ve seen my lucky charm. You wait out here.”

“Why do I have to wait out here?”

“Because you might cause a scene.”

“Cause a scene? Princess, I’m the most popular cat in Paris. No one’s going to complain if this black cat walks through the door.”

“And that’s exactly why you’re staying out here,” Marinette retorted as she opened the café door for herself. “Keep the pigeons company and if you’re good I might even bring you an ice cream cone.” Chat Noir’s jaw dropped as Marinette walked inside the café, actually leaving him. She was sassier than he originally thought.

From inside the café, Marinette watched Chat Noir take a seat at an outdoor table and start a staring contest with pigeon. She breathed a sigh of relief.  _“Good thing I got him to stay outside,”_  she thought, walking over to the service counter.  _“Theo might’ve accidentally let my crush on Adrien slip to Chat Noir and by the end of the night, all of Paris could’ve known.”_

Theo was the newest worker at this café. Marinette had run into him for the first time as Ladybug when he had been akumatized. Later, she noticed him in other places performing odd jobs. But the first time she truly talked to him was when she and Alya asked him to drive the flower cart for their foiled plan for a date with Adrien. The poor boy had a passion for art, but his studio costs were high, and his commissions took a long time to create. He was short on cash and took any job he could which was how he wound up at this café. With Marinette being a loyal customer, the two chatted every so often and he was fully aware of her crush on her classmate. But he promised her he could keep a secret.

“Back so soon?” Theo smiled as he set down the glass he was cleaning. “Here for another round of hot cocoa? I can get a fresh cup ready for you in a second if you’re willing to wait.”

“Thank you, but I’m not here for that,” Marinette apologized, bowing her head slightly. “I’m actually looking for something I might have left here earlier. It’s a lucky charm. It’s red and threaded with yellow and blue beads. Have you seen it?”

Theo stroked his goatee, thinking. “I don’t think I’ve seen it… And I cleaned all the tables after you left this morning. I definitely would have noticed that.”

“Oh…”

“Why the glum look? I’m sure it’ll pop up somewhere.”

“It’s just that Adrien gave it to me for my birthday.”

“The model boy you like?” Theo gave Marinette a comforting pat on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I know what that feels like… When you truly love someone, you treasure everything about them. Even if it was just some string, I know how important it probably is to you.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about your ex-crush on Ladybug, would you?”

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t tease about that if I didn’t tease you about your model boyfriend.”

Marinette giggled, her cheeks turning pink. “He’s not my boyfriend yet. He’s just- “

There was a knock against the café door. Marinette turned around and saw Chat Noir pressing his face against the glass, watching her. His cat ears drooped like an abandoned kitty. He must’ve gotten lonely sitting out there. With an expression like that, Marinette couldn’t resist the urge to scoop him up and give him a hug.

“Guess I gotta go!” Marinette said, pointing at Chat Noir. “The cat awaits!”

“Wait!” Theo exclaimed as Marinette started to head out. “Isn’t that Chat Noir?”

Marinette shrugged. “Yeah… What can you do about him?” And with that, she left the café and left Theo utterly speechless.

“No luck?” Chat Noir frowned when Marinette returned to him. She shook her head. “There has to be someplace you haven’t looked!” he suggested, trying to show the girl a smile. “Maybe your room? Or another spot in the park?”

“I don’t think it’s either of those places…” Marinette sunk down into one of the café chairs and pulled her knees to her chest. “I can’t believe I really lost it. It’s gone forever. What will I tell Adrien? It’s the only present he’s ever gotten for me and I lost it!” She sniffled as a few salty tears slid down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry!” Chat Noir shouted, now panicking. “I can make you a new lucky charm if you want! I’ll make it twice as big with glitter beads and any color string you want!”

“It won’t be the same… Not that I don’t appreciate the thought, Chat, but this one was from Adrien. He made it just for me on my birthday. It’s special…”

Chat Noir bent down and looked Marinette straight in the eyes, his emerald orbs gleaming. “Then we’ll just have to keep looking.”

“Chat…”

“We’ll start back at your house. I’ll help you look there. There’s tons of places for a lucky charm to hide in there!”

Marinette wiped away her tears and smiled. It was a smile that struck Chat Noir straight through the heart. “Thank you, Chat…” she whispered softly. She got out of the chair and grabbed his paw, squeezing it tightly. “You’re the hero I really needed today.”

At that moment, Chat Noir wondered how he was lucky enough to make a friend like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A friend who valued his homemade present like it was a diamond ring. A friend who made him feel important as Adrien and Chat Noir. A friend that made a strange feeling stir in his heart.

* * *

 

The pair used Paris’s rooftops to get back to Marinette’s house. They both stayed silent, but Chat Noir noticed Marinette holding him a little tighter than before. When they arrived at the bakery, Chat Noir jumped down onto Marinette’s balcony and let the girl go. “Shall we go down?” Chat Noir asked, gesturing to the trapdoor into Marinette’s bedroom.

Marinette was about to say yes when she realized her room was filled with incriminating evidence. Namely, pictures of Adrien. She had down a better job recently of keeping less photos of him up especially since her friends visited often, but she still had a few out in the open. “Can you give me a quick second to clean up?” Marinette smiled fakely. Chat Noir nodded although a bit confused. 

“Thank you! Be right back!” Marinette disappeared down to her room while Chat Noir waited on the balcony.

“That’s Marinette…” Chat Noir chuckled to himself. She could be clumsy and sometimes a bit awkward, but always meant well. Even if that personality caused some trouble (a certain fencing incident came to mind), he could never be mad at her. It was impossible.

Marinette poked her head through the trapdoor, visibly tired. “All set!” she announced. “You can come in now!”

Chat Noir followed her down into the room which was as pink as he remembered. Maybe even pinker…

“Where should we start looking?” Chat Noir asked, taking in the room. “Could it have fallen under that couch? Or maybe you accidentally put it in one of your desk drawers?”

“I already looked, but it couldn’t hurt to check again.” Marinette walked over to her desk and opened the drawers for Chat Noir. “There’s not much in here, but junk. I’m not great at organizing. There’s even a pigeon feather that fell off my bowler hat project. I should probably glue that back on…”

“Feather?”

Chat Noir let out a huge sneeze. He rubbed his nose sadly and said, “I’m allergic to feathers…”

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Marinette threw the feather back into the drawer and slammed it shut. “Here, let me grab you a tissue. I think I have some in my pocket that someone handed out to me when walking home this morning.”

Marinette put her hand in her pocket to grab a tissue. She fumbled around for a moment before her eyes went wide.

“Is something wrong?” Chat Noir asked.

Marinette bit her lip as she pulled something out of her pocket. It wasn’t a tissue. It was made of red string with yellow and blue beads. It was the lucky charm from Adrien.

“That’s it!” Chat Noir cheered. “That’s what we’ve been looking for!”

“It was in my pocket the whole time?” Marinette moaned, facepalming. “I looked everywhere! How did I forget to check my pocket? I’m such an idiot…”

“You’re not an idiot,” Chat Noir beamed, still too happy that Marinette found the present. “Just forgetful! It happens. But try not to lose it again, okay? If you do, you can always call me though!” The black cat crossed his arms triumphantly as if he was the one who found it.

“I’ll do that,” Marinette smiled. “Now, how about a reward for the helpful hero? You ran around with me all afternoon. I’ve got to do something for you.”

“You owe me nothing, princess. It’s what heroes do.”

“Well, if I’m a princess, then you must be my knight…” A lightbulb went off in Marinette’s head. “I think I know the perfect present then. Lean in closer, Chat.”

Chat Noir leaned down to her level obediently.  _“What could it be?”_  he wondered.

Marinette stood on her toes and slowly moved towards Chat’s face. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. “A kiss for my knight,” she whispered in his ear. “Thank you for everything today, Chat.”

Chat Noir’s tail stood on end as his cheeks turned redder than an apple.  _“She kissed me!”_  he thought, mind racing.  _“Marinette kissed me!”_  His heart couldn’t figure out what to think about it. He was just astonished that Marinette had kissed him! He touched his cheek where her lips met his cheek, his stomach doing flips.

“I’ll go get you a real treat from the bakery,” Marinette smiled, innocent to Chat Noir’s feelings. “You probably prefer cookies to a kiss. I think a fresh batch should be coming out of the oven soon. Just wait right here!” Marinette left her room with a spring in her step. She held Adrien’s present tightly in her hands, refusing to ever let go of it again.

When she returned with a bag of chocolate chip cookies tied with white ribbon, Chat Noir stood in the same place with the same expression. He hadn’t moved an inch. Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” she giggled, poking his arm. “You look like you’ve seen a nasty akuma.”

Chat Noir blinked a few times. “Huh… oh!” His bashful expression returned to its usual confident smirk. “I’m absolutely purrfect... Now, about those cookies…”

“Still warm,” Marinette smiled, setting the bag in Chat Noir’s hands. “Thanks again for all your help today, Chat. I appreciate.”

“It was my pleasure, princess. And thank you for the ki- I mean, cookies…”

“No problem. You should probably head home now. It’s almost 5:00. We spent a long time searching!"

“5:00!?” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I gotta go! See you tomorrow, princess!” He bolted to Marinette’s window and pushed it open, vaulting himself over the side and out. Marinette rushed to the window and caught a glimpse of Chat Noir disappearing behind a rooftop. She shouted goodbye, hoping he could hear it.

Marinette closed the window as something Chat Noir said tugged at her mind.  _“Tomorrow?”_  she wondered.  _“Is he planning to come back? But I’m at school all morning… Eh, it’s not important anyways. I’ll see that silly kitty tomorrow night for patrol. I’ll ask him about the cookies then. Hopefully, he likes them!”_

“Marinette!” a voice called from downstairs. “Can you come help down here?”

“Coming!”

Marinette walked back downstairs, lucky charm close to her heart and smile on her face, just like Chat Noir bounding home, cookies in his mouth and a strange fluttering in his stomach he couldn’t place. It was love even if the two of them didn’t know it.


End file.
